1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive chain for a variable speed transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a variable speed transmission of the type shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,023, a pulley is securely mounted on each of two parallel shafts. Each pulley has two conical faces to receive therebetween an endless drive chain which, through the pulleys, connects the two shafts in driving relation. The spacing between the two conical faces of each pulley can be varied to alter the drive ratio between the two shafts.
Although there are many different types of drive chains, one of the most practical and effective is the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,431 of L. E. Shaw. This drive chain is made up of rigid links comprising, alternately, outer links and inner links pivotally connected together by pivot pins to define an endless chain. The ends of the pivot pins extend beyond the outer links for driving engagement with the smooth conical faces of the two pulleys mounted on the respective shafts of the transmission.